


A hidden Touch

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham have an intimate moment where they shouldn't.





	A hidden Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Since today, the 18th September, is my birthday I decided to celebrate it by gifting you all with some smut x)  
> So happy birthday to me ♥
> 
> This is based on the Aphrodisiac episode of DR3, only with the change that the students quickly left before it could escalate and before the reveal what even happened

His back was pressed against the hard wooden surface and a set of hot lips found themselves against his own, kissing him with hunger and passion. His arms wound around the other's neck and his legs wrapped loosely around the other's hips, pulling him just that bit closer against himself.

They couldn't even explain how it came to this and frankly Kazuichi didn't care at the moment. He could only recall them and their classmates eating some food that Hanamura made and after that they all began feeling weird and left quickly, leaving only Kazuichi and Gundham behind.

Not that it mattered to Kazuichi. The only thing he cared about was how good it felt being pinned onto his own desk and just how arousing it was to see Gundham this hot and bothered that he wanted to fuck his lover inside of their classroom instead of taking the time to walk back to either of their dorm rooms. And by god Kazuichi was turned on by his lover's usually hidden perverted side that only he alone was allowed to witness and enjoy like this.

 

Kazuichi's hands fisted into the multicoloured hair, messing up the perfectly styled black and grey mass, while Gundham's hot tongue found it's way into his mouth and danced around Kazuichi's own. Gundham's hands began to roam Kazuichi's body, going along his sides, his chest and then over his hips, grabbing them and pulling him towards his own body, making both men moan into their kiss as their still clothed erections were pressed against each other and a jolt went throughout their bodies.

“Ahh, shit!” Kazuichi broke the kiss and let his head fall back at the friction. “Do that again.” he hissed.

The needy request of the other made Gundham grin and so he began to hump the other dry, rubbing their covered erections together and making both pant and gasp for more. Gundham's lips found their way onto the other's now exposed throat, kissing along the heated skin and biting hungrily into it, making Kazuichi whimper and moan at the sensation. Licking along the irritated skin, Gundham moved along his lover's neck until he caught Kazuichi's lips again in a passionate kiss.

In their desperate need to feel each other and find release, both began to eagerly grab at their lovers' clothes to undress each other. Kazuichi pulled down Gundham's long, black coat, letting it fall to the ground, before he grabbed the other's tight fitting shirt and took it off the other's body, revealing the muscular form hidden beneath it and taking Kazuichi's breath away. Gundham's well-trained body never failed to make Kazuichi horny and yearn for more, so his hands immediately began touching his lover's toned chest. The feeling of his lover's moving muscles beneath his fingers was entrancing for him.

While Kazuichi was letting his hands wander eagerly over Gundham's body, touching every part of him he could reach, Gundham took the zipper of Kazuichi's jumpsuit between his fingers and pulled it down, opening the suit and letting his hand dip underneath it, pushing the fabric aside to feel the other's skin. A shudder went through Kazuichi's body at the contact and he tried to move into the other's touch like a wanton animal in heat. Carefully the hands went around his back and pulled Kazuichi into more of a sitting position, where he was greeted with a hungry kiss. Gundham pulled the jumpsuit from Kazuichi's shoulders and arms, before putting one arm around his lover's waist again and lifting him easily to take off the jumpsuit completely, tossing it aside. Usually the act of suddenly getting picked up would've made Kazuichi jump at least a bit, however when it was Gundham who did it – especially during such moments – it made him excited and filled with lust.

Setting Kazuichi back down and making him lie on his back, Gundham then pulled off the brightly coloured underwear, throwing them towards the rest of their discarded clothing, and spread Kazuichi's legs apart, exposing the throbbing cock which was already leaking precum.

 

Gundham eyed him up and down, before breathing out with a nearly carnal lust, “You are so alluring like this, my dark consort. I simply can not resist you and your sensual form.” With this he then kneeled onto the floor in front of the desk Kazuichi was currently lying on top of and began kissing and nibbling along the soft thighs, before moving between them and licking along the tight ring of muscle, making Kazuichi nearly moan out loudly.

Using his hand to keep his voice in, Kazuichi looked down at Gundham, who's tongue was caressing the twitching skin, before slowly pushing it into his lover's hot and tight body. Kazuichi's fingers pressed into his face in his attempt to stay as quiet as possible, since, unlike their dorm rooms, the classroom wasn't sound proof, so Kazuichi had to try his best to keep himself from moaning out loudly. He never was one to stay quiet during sex; quite the contrary, he was a screamer and while both of them – especially Gundham – enjoyed having Kazuichi call out in pleasure, it was risky in their current situation.

However it proved itself to be quite hard thanks to his lover's nearly sinful skill with his tongue. When suddenly a finger was added, he bit is his lip and moaned silently. It felt too good to stay quiet, yet he needed to.

Kazuichi wrapped on of his legs around Gundham, his heel pressing into the other's back to keep him there and make sure that he didn't stop with his addicting ministrations. Silently urging his lover on, Kazuichi looked at Gundham through half lidded eyes. Carefully more fingers were added, while Gundham's tongue kept on moving, and Kazuichi ached his back, while moaning shamelessly into his hand.

Slowly Gundham pulled his tongue out, saliva dripping from Kazuichi's skin, and he stood up, while still moving his fingers inside of him. Leaning over Kazuichi, he moved the hand away and gave him a short, yet passionate kiss. “My paramour, I would advise you to stay quiet or others might hear your lewd voice call out in pleasure.” Gundham whispered against the swollen lips, the warm breath sending a tingling sensation throughout Kazuichi's body. The fingers were pushed in deeper, making Kazuichi again bite his lips so that only a whimper could escape.

“However maybe you wish to be heard?” Gundham then asked in a nonchalant way, while a perverted grin was on his lips. “You are such a lewd mortal, that I would not put it past you wishing to show off how I am pleasuring your wanton body like this.” The thought made Kazuichi shudder heavily. He wanted to answer his lover, however he couldn't trust his voice to work silently, so he kept quiet and simply shook his head weakly.

Biting along Kazuichi's neck, Gundham gave a low and dark chuckle, “You deny it, yet you always enjoy teasing me in such naughty ways, while I can not touch your seducing form as other mortal could witness it.”

Kazuichi couldn't deny that, since he loved teasing the usually proper breeder and showing off that he could make him react in such ways. However his lover was still wrong about one thing. Forcing his trembling lips to open, Kazuichi tried his best to keep his voice down while he answered. “Nh... No.” he panted heavily with a hoarse voice, “On... Only I'm ah, allowed to... to see you l-like this.” Only Kazuichi was allowed to witness and enjoy Gundham's perverted side and he would never share it with anyone. Gundham was his and his alone.

For a short moment Gundham was slightly surprised about the other's open possessiveness, but he then gave another low chuckle. “I see.” He kissed Kazuichi, before looking deep into his eyes, “Then do tell me, my beloved, what do you wish for now?”

There was only one thing Kazuichi wanted now. Grabbing Gundham, he pulled him down into a hungry kiss, before breaking it apart just as fast. “Fuck me, now.”

 

Gundham's eyes widened at the request and the fingers which were moving so deliciously inside of Kazuichi's body, suddenly stopped. His prior perverted demeanour changed into one of concern, “Kazuichi, are you sure? We do not have access to any lubrication for such an act.”

Now that Kazuichi didn't have to fear moaning out loudly while talking, he nodded eagerly, “Yes. I don't care if we don't have any. I want you so much, it's driving me mad. Please, fuck me Gundham.” His whole body was screaming for the man atop of him and he wanted him; he needed him. Never in his life had Kazuichi ever been this desperate to be kissed and touched and just simply get fucked. He wanted Gundham to pound into him without any restrain.

For a moment Gundham thought about it and after a moment, he nodded. “Very well. However if you do feel any pain, then please do tell me.”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi nodded eagerly, “Just fuck me already, please.”

Not wanting to wait any longer than he needed to, Kazuichi sat himself up slightly and grabbed the hem of Gundham's trousers, opening it with trembling fingers and pushing the annoying fabric aside. When he then saw the erect cock that was previously hidden between the tight, black material, Kazuichi sucked in his breath and his whole body shuddered with desire. “Shit, I want you.” He couldn't wait any more and he licked his suddenly dry lips when he saw how Gundham's handy coated his thick cock with saliva to ease the penetration.

When he finished, Gundham captured Kazuichi's lips in a deep and hungry kiss, while he took his lover by the hip and positioned himself carefully. Kazuichi was aware that it would sting quite a bit, but he simply didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to be fucked by Gundham and nothing else mattered for him aside from that burning need. Concentrating on the kiss, which was meant to not only keep him quiet, but also distracted, Kazuichi awaited the penetration he was longing for and when he felt the tip of the hard cock slowly sliding into his body, he moaned into the kiss and his fingernails dug themselves deep into Gundham's back, scratching open the pale skin.

It did hurt, yet the rough sensation was driving Kazuichi mad. The feeling was overwhelming, making his whole body burn up and spasms uncontrollably.

As soon as Gundham had fully penetrated his lover, he broke the kiss and looked at his lover with a mixture of lust and concern. “Are you fine, my beloved?” he asked between pants.

Tears were forming at the side of Kazuichi's eyes, yet he never felt better. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he nodded, “Y-Yes.” Surprisingly it didn't take much time for Kazuichi to get used to the feeling and the pain subsided. “Please move.” he gasped out, looking at Gundham with pleading eyes.

Deciding that he trusted Kazuichi's judgment, Gundham began moving slowly and carefully, making both men moan out quietly. Gundham's movements inside of his lover became increasingly faster and harder, until he began thrusting into him. Biting his lips, Kazuichi moaned silently as he watched his lover through half lidded eyes. The way his brows furrowed together from pleasure and how his body moved to make them both experience this alluring sensation was entrancing.

Gundham's lips went along Kazuichi's neck and shoulder, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. “You are doing so well, my beloved.” Gundham kissed his lover's ear, “Your body is taking me in so marvellously.” The words of encouragement send a shiver through Kazuichi's spine and his heart skipped a beat. His grip on Gundham tightened as his lover began to pound into him, trying to find this one spot that never failed to make Kazuichi scream in raw pleasure.

With a particular hard thrust, Gundham found that bundle of nerves and he quickly caught Kazuichi's lips in a fiery kiss to swallow up his cries. Kazuichi's fingers clawed at Gundham's back, holding onto him while he was repeatedly pounded into. Moans and sobs left Kazuichi's lips and were immediately silenced by the heated kiss they've shared.

Kazuichi felt so close; he felt like electrical shots were flowing throughout his body. He wanted to come, he wanted to cry out Gundham's name in ecstasy.

 

Suddenly the door made a sound, when someone pushed down the handle and the locked door rattled inside of it's frame in an attempt to be opened. Instantly Gundham and Kazuichi stilled, their heads turning so fast towards the door that Kazuichi felt dizzy for the shortest moment. Everything was silent inside of the room, yet Kazuichi could swear that it would be possible to hear their heartbeats throughout the whole school.

“It's locked.” an unfamiliar voice said from the other side of the door and Kazuichi prayed to all the gods he ever heard off that the person would leave and not walk in on him and Gundham having sex.

However luck never was one of Kazuichi's fortitudes and another voice sounded out, “Don't worry, I think I've got the key somewhere.”

Within an instant Gundham was off of Kazuichi, who in the same moment jumped off the desk. They were in big trouble now, since there was no way they – especially Kazuichi who was only wearing a shirt – would manage to get dressed again before the door was unlocked. So the two embarrassed students simply followed their instincts and quickly grabbed their clothes before hiding inside of the closet and praying that whatever these people wanted didn't have anything to do with it.

There wasn't much room inside of the closet and they just had enough space inside of it to move a bit. Kazuichi was facing the wall, while Gundham was behind him, looking over the smaller man's shoulder. It wasn't like it was possible for them to see anything, since there was no opening where light could come through. So the lover's also couldn't tell what was happening inside of the classroom.

 

Yet there was still one problem that was bothering Kazuichi more than that and was making his legs feel weak. He was still hard and his body trembled with the need of finding it's sweet release. He could also feel Gundham's throbbing cock pressing against him, making him yearn for it.

Kazuichi's body began moving on his own, pressing and rubbing his arse against the thick member, making Gundham shudder. Gundham's hands found their way onto Kazuichi's hips, however he didn't still Kazuichi's movements and instead pulled him closer. Their sense of safety and self-preservation was lost within their untamed desire, which had found it's peak.

Without the need of any communication, Gundham lifted one of Kazuichi's legs while said man leaned his upper body against the inner wall of the closet and pushed out his arse. Kazuichi could feel how Gundham spread more of his saliva onto his opening to lube it up again, and after another moment, he slowly penetrated Kazuichi again. To silence any sound from Kazuichi, Gundham used his free hand to hold Kazuichi's mouth closed, since kissing was near impossible in that position.

This time around Gundham didn't stay slow in his movements and within a few gently thrusts, he began eagerly thrusting into him; wrapping his arm around Kazuichi to steady him. The position and force made it nearly impossible for Kazuichi to stay upright on his own, so he had to fully rely on Gundham's strength to keep standing and he loved it. Gundham's raw strength always had an effect on Kazuichi and it made him shamelessly crave his lover's touch.

It didn't take long for Gundham to again thrust against Kazuichi's prostate, forcing him to fight back his lustful moans his cries so that they wouldn't be found out. Yet Kazuichi didn't mind. Being fucked by Gundham was like an addicting drug that he couldn't get enough of and the thrill of danger of getting caught was making this whole ordeal even more arousing, making Kazuichi feel nearly insane from lust.

This time the building up tension came swiftly and before Kazuichi could realise it, an intense sensation coursed throughout him and his body spasmed when he found his release. His sudden orgasm made his body tense up and he could feel how Gundham's fingers dug into his skin, while his movements turned wild and after a few more powerful thrusts, he spend himself deep inside of his lover.

 

The lovers were both silently gasping for air, as Gundham leaned heavily against the opposite wall and held Kazuichi's body against himself. Kazuichi has never felt this spent after having sex and he could hardly keep himself standing. He needed to sit or even better lie down soon before his legs gave out completely, and he could feel a tickle of blood run down from the corner of his mouth, since he had bit into his lip so hard to keep himself from making any sound, that his sharp teeth accidentally cut the tender skin.

However now that they both were coming down from their highs, reality began to set in again and they were reminded that they were still stuck inside of a closet. Theoretically they could get dressed if they were careful with manoeuvring around each other, however if there were still people inside of the room it would only lead to awkward questions why they were in there in the first place and why both – probably – looked like a mess.

Moving his mouth as close to Kazuichi's ear as possible, Gundham whispered into it, “What action do you reckon that we should take now?”

There wasn't much for them to do, so Kazuichi moved his upper body towards the door and held his ear against it, trying to hear any form of sound, while Gundham did the same.

Nothing.

There was nothing to be heard. No voices, no movement, nothing at all.

They lingered inside of the closet for a moment longer, making sure that there was no sound to be heard, before they both carefully pushed the door open ever so slightly to peak out and Kazuichi left out a breath he had been holding in when he saw that the room was just as empty as before. No one was there and the door remained closed.

Quickly they left the closet and got dressed before anyone else could try to walk into the room. Since Kazuichi's legs were about to give in and he couldn't walk without limping heavily, he took a seat while Gundham cleaned up the mess they made inside of the closet and helped Kazuichi clean away the dribble of blood of his lips. It might not have been the best idea to have sex without any real lube, but Kazuichi was feeling too satisfied to care.

After Gundham had finished cleaning everything, he carefully picked Kazuichi up to save him any more unnecessary discomfort and when he then tried to open the classroom door to leave, they noticed that it was still locked like before.

For a moment both were quiet, before Kazuichi broke the silence. “Say... Could it be that these people never managed to get in and that we hid like perverted idiots without much reason?”

“I do reckon that this might be the case, yet we might never know for sure.” Gundham replied with a monotone voice and Kazuichi felt like slapping himself.

But at least he didn't need to feel that ashamed about himself any more, he guessed.


End file.
